The Forest Guardian Quest
The Forest Guardian Quest is the main story of Cattails. Completing the main story events unlocks the achievement Restorer of Balance. Story One day during the first summer, Coco arrives outside your den and asks you to come to the Sacred Temple if you have time. If the player decides to go, they open a door that leads under the temple. Inside, they explain about how the balance has been broken because the Forest Guardian has mysteriously vanished. Coco requests that you help them bring the Forest Guardian back. The player examines the area, and eventually finds a pillar. It begins to glow, and Coco suggests that the pillar might be the key to bringing back the Forest Guardian. They then suggest giving gifts to the pillar to see if it does anything more. They are proved correct after the player collects all the items listed above the pillar and drops them near it. The pillar tells them to go to the Hallowed Garden and retrieve a gem, that will activate its powers. Coco and the player find an underground cave in the Hallowed Garden, and solve the puzzle that lies within. They retrieve the gem, and once it is inserted into a space atop the pillar, a shining beam of light appears from it and shoots at where the Forest Guardian should be. All the other pillars light up, and Coco asks you to do the same you did with the first pillar with all the others to potentially make the Forest Guardian come back. The player goes through the same process, this time heading to new locations to retrieve gems, until all the pillars are activated. The Forest Guardian finally returns, and Coco talks to the player about starting their own colony. Pillars and Gifts Trials Left Pillar - Row 1: Purple Gem in the Hallowed Garden : You must rearrange the different paw shaped gems in the correct order to open the door to the Purple Gem. '''The order of the paws is:' Green, Blue, Red, Yellow, Purple. Right Pillar - Row 1: Green Gem in the Abandoned Cottage : Obtain the key to the Abandoned Cottage by talking with Mayor. Your reputation with the Forest Colony must be at least 50%. For the '''Green Gem', you need to push the stones so that the blue one has a clear path to the other side. The easiest way to solve it is to work from left to right. Left Pillar - Row 2: Blue Gem in the Graveyard : Obtain the key to the Graveyard by talking with Leo. Your reputation with the Mountain Domain must be at least 50%. In the Blue Gem dungeon, you only need to fight ghosts. Right Pillar - Row 2: Red Gem in the Weepingroot : Obtain the key to the Weepingroot by talking with Alisa. Your reputation with the Mystic Colony must be at least 50%. This challenge is similar to the Graveyard and only requires fighting bats to obtain the Red Gem. Left Pillar - Row 3: Pink Gem in the Canyon Ruins : In the first chamber, you must defeat several rounds of bats. : In the second chamber, there are 6 stones which you must scratch in the right order to open the door to the Pink Gem. '''If you get the order wrong, bats will appear. '''Order of scratches: 2, 5, 3, 6, 4, 1 Note: For the above order, when scratching the stones the order refers to each of the stones not their placement. (2) (5) (3) (path) (6) (4) (1) So scratch the stone on the far right first and then the one on the far left. Proceed in the order shown from there. Right Pillar - Row 3: Orange Gem in the Prairie Copse : In the first chamber, you have to rotate several mirrors to reflect light onto an object. : In the second chamber, you must defeat several rounds of bats. : You will then have a door open, leading you to the Orange Gem. Screenshot of the solution is shown below: Screenshots start_paw_puzzle.png|Room for the Paw Puzzle 3.png|Lower Half of Mirror Puzzle 1.png|Upper Half of Mirror Puzzle 634160_screenshots_20180115181244_1.jpg|Green Jewel Puzzle Solution Category:Lists and guides